


Heartbreak

by Lunitar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, from Otabek's POV, in both ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:06:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunitar/pseuds/Lunitar
Summary: Yuri can't enjoy the party, cause he is too focused on Yuuri. Otabek doesn't undertand it, until Mila accidenatally explain.





	

-Yuri, is everything okay?-Otabek looked at his friend with concern. Yuri looked rather sad despite the fact he just won.  
-Yeah…yeah.-Answered Yuri but he wasn’t looking at Otabek. Older boy followed the gaze of the younger. It was directed at Yuuri and Victor.-Do you think he still thinks about retiring?  
-He was thinking about that?  
-Victor told me so before my turn.I…It kinda disturbed me…I mean…-He turned his head away.-That’s not important.  
-Maybe you should ask him?  
-You are right.-Yuri went to Yuuri. Otabek started to wonder why is he behaving that way.  
-Hey, Otabek!-He heard girl’s voice behind him. He saw red-haired girl waving at him. She looked familiar. Right. This was girl he saw with Yuri on some photos.Mila,if he remember correctly.-Your skating was amazing!-She approaches him.  
-Thank you.-He said not ceirtainly sure if he should say something more.  
-Did you look at my skating? If you hadn’t before I hope Yuri would ask you too. This boy should support his teammates really. Especially since I’m not even his rival. You’re friends with him right?  
-Right…  
-Where is he now?  
-He went to ask Katsuki if he changes his mind about retiring.  
-Katsuki thought about retiring? Poor Yuri must took it hard.-Otabek looked at her suprised.-He won’t admit it but he is his fan.Actually…-She turned her voice down.-I think he is in love with him.  
Otabek suddenly felt like his heart was breaking.He didn’t fully realise it till now…But he has been in love with Yuri Plisetsky. For about five years. And his love was in love with someone else.  
His heartbreak must had been visible cause when he was able to see Mila again she was covering her mouth with her hands looking at him guiltyly.  
-You…I’m sorry…I didn’t know…-He didn’t think he could pretend she has a wrong idea.  
-Please don’t say this to anybody.  
-Of course. -Mila looked at Yuri.-But you know, Katsuki is with Victor. I’m sure Yuri will find love in someone else eventually.-She looked at Otabek again.  
-Maybe…-He was observing Yuri talking with Yuuri. He guessed Katsuki decided to not retire judging by how happy younger one looked. So happy…He smiled around Otabek but no as much beautiful as now…And that was when Victor was no around. Before Yuri came to them,Victor went to talk to Yakov.  
When Victor came back to Yuuri,Yuri came back.  
-He decided to not retire!-He announced happily.-What a relief,I was litteraly thinking almost only about this during my free skate…-He probably didn’t mean to say it out loud, because few seconds later he blushed.  
-Why you wanted him so much to not retire?-Yuri was visibly suprised to hear that question.  
-His step sequnece grabbed my attention…It’s so beautiful…I wanted him to skate his full potential. I wanted to see it.  
-Is there any other reason? You seemed a bit angry when they announced their engagment.  
-What are you suggesting?-He looked angry for a moment.-I just…I wanted to spend time with you alone-Otabek heart melted when he heard that.-and then everybody appeared and Victor and Yuuri maked everything about themselves like always! Why they need to show that they are couple all the time?  
-Why is this bothering you so much?-Is he ready to a full heartbreak? He deciced that yes,he is.-You can tell me everyting. We are best friends,right?-Russian thought about it for a minute.  
-Right.-Yuri grabbed Otabek’s hand.-But let’s go to some more secluded place.-So this is it. They went outisde.-It not only that his step sequence is beautiful. He is beautiful.-Yuri started blushing and crying at the same time.-I’m… in love with him… and that hurts…Seeing him with Victor…And Victor must non stop emphasize that Katsuki is his.-He looked away.-Do you understand? How painful this is being so much in love with someone and knowing that person is crazy in love with someone else?  
-I’m not sure…-He lied, not wanting to say, at least at that moment he knew it better than probably anyone else.  
-I still have some hope that maybe someday…Why am I so naive? He and Victor would probably be together forever. But I still think “What if…”Would it be possible for him to fall in love with me?-Yuri hidded his face. Otabek hugged him unsurely.Yuri didn’t reject him.  
-You will move on someday.-That was only thing that he was able to say at that moment. And it wasn’t exactly right to say, cause Yuri pushed him away.  
-How can you be so sure?-He looked at him angrily.- Because I’m young and my feelings aren’t that serious? You know what I must withstand everyday? I see them everywhere…And always together.-He looked at the building where banquet was taking place.-And now Victor is coming back and Yuuri will train with us too. I would see them for most of my day. Being all lovey-dovey with each other. And treating me like I’m a kid. I’m not sure how I will be able to put up with this.-He suddenly smiled softly.-But at the same time…I will see Katsudon everyday. That makes me somehow happy.  
-I think I understand now.-Otabek understood that for a long time Yuri’s heart wouldn’t belong to him. But he will wait. He will hope that someday this unforgettable soldier will heal his heart from this hopeless love and would give his feelings to someone else. And Otabek hope he will be that someone.


End file.
